1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of communication and more particularly to an apparatus for hand held line of sight signaling.
2. Description of Related Art
Visual signaling is a common and easily understood method of relaying information from at least one person to another. Visual signaling is often used in environments hostile to other forms of communication. Such environments include traffic intersections, airports, mountain ranges, underwater and the like. Provided the environment is hospitable to the transmission of light from a source point to a receiver point, visual signaling provides an effective means of communication. However, such environments tend to be destructive on the visual signaling device.
One type of visual signaling device is a light baton or wand. Light batons are hand held devices which, at the control of the holder emit, colored and white light. Light batons are used to direct of pedestrians, motor vehicles, aviation vehicles, and the like. The baton may be used to generate light signals indicating safe and clear passage, dangerous and hazardous conditions, direction to proceed, or identifying one's location.
A common problem encountered in use of light batons is the shortened life span of the baton from usage in hostile and rugged environments. These environments expose the baton to manual battering as well as the natural elements. As a result, a need exists for a light baton having characteristics that can withstand use in hostile and rigid environments.
Several apparatuses and methods have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,309 to Baravaglio et al. discloses a signaling baton having a sealed cylindrical shape, made of synthetic materials, and including reflectors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,568 to Dong et al. discloses a light baton having LEDs, a second light source, a top and bottom cap, and electrical source and switches. U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,019 to Warner discloses a baton having machined surfaces intended to improve light transmission. U.S. Pat. No. 1,946,059 to Buchholz discloses a flashlight having different colored light sources within the flashlight body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,317 to Lin discloses a light baton including a pliable bulb holding bar for use in decorative advertising. U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,679 to Chin-Fa discloses a traffic directing light stick having a lamp element and a sound generating element. U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,432 to Coffman discloses a rechargeable portable illuminating device having elements for displaying a spotlight, a fluorescent light and strobe light.
While these various inventions in the prior art have provided improvements in visual signaling devices, none provides a visual signaling light emitting wand with a choice of different colors.